


Tú aroma

by Dimondcat12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chill, Kissing, Love, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Un alfa atrofiado.Un alfa poco adecuada para formar una familia.Un alfa que jamás será suficiente…incompleto…no será suficiente.Aquellas voces sin rostro lo habían perseguido hasta sus sueños, su cuerpo temblaba en la penumbra de la habitación. Jaebeom parpadeo un par de veces para eliminar las manchas de su vista, gotas de sudor corrían por su piel, empapando su camiseta con el corazón acelerado, el chico se incorporó.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tú aroma

**Author's Note:**

> También pueden encontrar en wattpad :)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Moonwallk_
> 
> Paso un poco de tiempo desde que no escribo al suave, no tengo la mas mínima idea de como resulte.   
> al principio, tenia otra idea pero resulto esto y me gusto.

_Un alfa atrofiado._

_Un alfa poco adecuada para formar una familia._

_Un alfa que jamás será suficiente…incompleto…no será suficiente._

Aquellas voces sin rostro lo habían perseguido hasta sus sueños, su cuerpo temblaba en la penumbra de la habitación. Jaebeom parpadeo un par de veces para eliminar las manchas de su vista, gotas de sudor corrían por su piel, empapando su camiseta con el corazón acelerado, el chico se incorporó.

Hundió los dedos en las sábanas blancas, tratando de escapar de esos pensamientos que se acercaban a él, respiro profundamente, ningún aroma cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz, su estómago se contrajo.

Jaebeom fijo la mirada en la ventana de su habitación, pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeteaban el vidrio e imagino el aroma de las calles humedecidas, de la tierra mojada de un parque o de una persona empapada. La frustración creció dentro de su pecho y se extendió por su cuerpo como raíces que se clavaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Deshaciéndose de las sabanas que se enredaban en sus piernas, salto fuera de la cama, empujando la venta, sacando un brazo hacia el exterior frio, poco a poco su piel se humedeció, pero una vez más, ningún aroma cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales.

Jaebeom pensaba que se había acostumbrado, que lo había aceptado, se había equivocado. Jamás de acostumbraría, seguía deseando saber el aroma del suavizante que utilizaba para su ropa, del perfume que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños o el de sus propias feromonas, su cuerpo pedía que volviera a la cama y que olvidara todo, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado despierta para contemplar esa opción, jaebeom se sintió como si dos personas compartiesen un mismo cuerpo.

Metió el brazo antes de cerrar la ventana, secándose con la tela de su camiseta. Él chico arrastro los pies por su habitación hasta el pasillo, siendo cuidadoso que no alterar el sueño de sus compañeros, quizás, un poco de leche caliente adormeciera su mente.

Él pequeño salón había sido dominado por el _tic-tac_ del reloj que, colgada de una pared, jaebeom choco contra unos muebles antes de llegar a la cocina.

La luz del refrigerador ilumino su rostro, tomo la caja media vacía de leche y bebió directamente del cartón. El liquido frio, refresco su garganta y estómago, bebió hasta el ultimo trago.

Cerro la puerta de la refrigeradora y boto el cartón al bote de la basura, se deslizo en una de las sillas, aun no se sentía listo para volver a su habitación.

Un recuerdo…no, no era un recuerdo. Un rostro apareció visito su mente, brillante y encantador, hacía que su corazón se acelerar y su piel se erizara.

Los pies de jaebeom se movieron en busca de esa persona.

Estaba parado al frente de la puerta con la mano en la manija, en un debate interno. Después de unos largos minutos, jaebeom entro a la habitación de su compañero que seguía envuelto entre sabanas, ajeno a sus pensamientos y temores, él se acercó a la cama y respiro.

Todo su mundo tembló.

Jaebeom siempre estaría maravillado por el suave aroma que envolvía cada parte de esa habitación, era como si todos los aromas en el mundo entero se condensaran en un solo lugar, era algo maravilloso. Jaebeom recordó su primer encuentro con aquel chico que murmuraba algo, estuvo aterrado y confundido, aferrado a la puerta del baño, al borde de un ataque de pánico. En ese momento, muchas preguntas se habían formulado en su cabeza y ahora se habían perdido en algún lugar, sin respuesta.

No importaba.

Jaebeom se preguntaba, si alguna vez importo. Jinyoung era jinyoung, eso era suficiente.

Jaebeom solo sabia que podía captar el aroma de jinyoung y que era fabuloso, era capaz de calmarlo.

Jamás lo compartió con alguien más, ni con jinyoung. Jaebeom peino el cabello oscuro de jinyoung, tan suave como se veía, enredó uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

Jinyoung aleteo sus pestañas antes de abrir sus ojos, al principio se mostró sorprendido, pero poco a poco se relajó, tomo la mano que se deslizaba por su cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Dulce y fresco o amargo y picante, él no lo sabía, pero quería más, cada parte de él ansiaba más.

Jinyoung leyó sus pensamientos que se reflejaron en sus ojos y extendió su cuello, mostrándolo. Jaebeom no se resistió, se inclino sobre jinyoung, enterrando su nariz en su piel.

Pudo captar algo mas de su aroma natural, su perfume o del jabón que utilizaba o ambos.

La risa de jinyoung resonó en su pecho.

-Otra vez…-murmuro jinyoung, su voz aun sonaba grave y lenta- puedes quedarte esta noche, será nuestro secreto.

Jaebeom no respondió.

Él era de esa manera, amable y cálido, siempre dispuesto ayudar a sus amigos, cada una de esas cosas hicieron que quedara completamente enamorado. Jaebeom se sintió culpable por alguna vez atreverse pensar en él de una manera poco adecuada pero no podía evitarlo, su mente viajaba a ese mundo donde él era lo suficientemente valiente para confesar sus sentimientos, donde podía tener de diferentes maneras a su dulce amigo.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - murmuro jinyoung- hueles a un alfa excitado-

Jaebeom quiso morir en ese momento.

-No estoy pensando en nada-

-No eres bueno escondiéndolo- dijo jinyoung- viniendo a mi habitación con ese rostro inocente que esconde bajas intensiones- su risa retumbo en su pecho- ¿Quieres tener la pureza de un inocente omega?

\- ¿A qué huelo? – pregunto jaebeom, quería desviar su conversación.

Jinyoung hundió su nariz en su cabello, aspirando lentamente. Jaebeom casi escucho un suave ronroneo de jinyoung.

-Madera…mar….ron-murmuro jinyoung-

Jinyoung empujo el cuerpo de jaebeom debajo del suyo, sentándose encima de su estómago, su rostro no se despegó en ningún momento de él.

Ambos se quedaron quieto, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué más? -

-Cerezas…moras…fresas- murmuro jinyoung, parecía estar en un trance- picante y dulce, una combinación perfecta-

Jaebeom apoyo su mano en la nuca de su compañero y este se alejo de su cabello, solo un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros, jaebeom no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para cortarlos, solo se quedó quieto, admirando casa pequeño detalle que decoraba aquel rostro, disfrutando como el aliento cálido chocaba contra su rostro.

Jinyoung estaba estático con las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo los latidos acelerados debajo de su tacto, reuniendo todo el valor dentro de su pecho, de sus pulmones, de su cuerpo y lo beso.

Algo estallo dentro de sus pechos.

Jaebeom se aferro al cuerpo de jinyoung, se dejo envolver por su aroma y todo temor se alejo de él, quedo libre.

Ambos cayeron en la profundidad de un abismo iluminado por miles de luciérnagas.


End file.
